


【利艾】残酷地狱（利X19艾）

by tuanzikaohule



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanzikaohule/pseuds/tuanzikaohule
Summary: ooc预警pwp预警原作向





	【利艾】残酷地狱（利X19艾）

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警  
> pwp预警  
> 原作向

从马莱回来之后，艾伦就因违反军团规定被关进地下室。

守卫的人见到来人后迅速行了一个标准的军礼，“利威尔兵长好！”

利威尔示意不用行礼了，说自己要来审讯艾伦，让守卫暂时离开这间房间。守卫的人有点犹豫，万一那个耶格尔变成巨人怎么办，不安排站岗人员的话未免太危险了。

但还是听令下去了。因为利威尔兵长说，就算那个人变成巨人了，他也能轻易杀掉。

地下室的环境并不好，阴暗潮湿，家具简陋到只剩一个床和洗漱的器具。

被关押的士兵就隔着栏杆坐在床上，陷在一片黯淡的光芒里。低着头，过长的头发垂下来将他的脸遮了大半。他被关进来起就保持一副落魄寡言的样子，拒绝和调查兵团沟通。

艾伦对着来的人抬起头，露出他那双与少年时比起来已经沉稳多了的眼睛，像以往一样喊了声“兵长。”

利威尔径自走到他前面俯视他，皱了皱眉，“把自己折腾成这种狼狈的样子，就是你为了潜入马莱设计的吗。”

任由生长的头发长到披肩，伪装成伤残士兵藏身的几个月使身形也单薄了许多，本来就不深的灰瞳现在淡漠得如同死水。

“一切都如同我信上对您说的那样。”艾伦语气恭敬地避开了话题，对在马莱发生的一切保持缄默。

利威尔知道他已经不再是和自己阵营的一员，那小鬼副冷静陌生的态度在他眼里跟针一样刺眼，“接下来你还和你那个哥哥计划了什么？”

艾伦的表情毫无波澜，他答非所问。“兵长，我们时间已经不够了。”

这个理由他在信上已经说过了，不如说是威胁信，就算利威尔他们不配合也改变不了艾伦已经失踪的事实。对于此事，利威尔心里一直压抑着怒火，“你要让士兵在对一切无知的情况下送死吗？”

艾伦又低下头沉默了。和在飞船上被踹时一样的无动于衷。

“那你的嘴今晚就用来做其它的事。”

艾伦的头发被面前的人扯着往前拉，贴着上级士官的裤裆处，不带任何感情的声音从头顶传来，“舔吧。”

就算是被粗暴地扯着头发，艾伦的五官仍是一点变化也没有，在他拉开正对着自己的拉链之前，抬头看了一眼利威尔。眼神里既没有反抗，没有愤怒，平白无声，停留了几秒又落回到下方。

利威尔刚想质问他些什么，他就顺从地张口含住了利威尔的性器的前端，伸出湿漉漉的舌头认真地舔着，双手也主动握住了含不到的底部服务。

他以前也并不是没有做过这事。只是那时候的艾伦是热情中又带着一点羞涩的，每次都红着脸半闭着眼睛，有时还会无意地把牙齿轻嗑在上面，青涩又分外撩人。

不同于现在出落得沉稳的艾伦。他继承了母亲的外貌，听别人说简直一个模子里刻出来的，细长的发丝随意地垂落在脸上，天生淡薄的眉毛下面是灰雾一样幽深的眼睛，脸庞的轮廓比少年时更为瘦削。

本来是这样有股漠然的美感的脸，现在却专注地做着完全不符合的事。

他尽可能地含着性器，模拟着性交的动作上下吞吐着，湿润的舌头配合地来回舔舐已经硬了的肉茎。

利威尔的内心很复杂，艾伦可称之为卖力的服务的确是让人爽到想射在他口里，但是他却可能隐约地期待着他的反抗。

这个房间里只有唇舌之间啧啧的水声响起。

他的分身被温暖湿润的口腔包裹着，被对方有节奏地用力吮吸时都想一股脑射出来。。

他的心脏却酸疼得好像有根钉子嵌入在里面。

拔不拔出来都很痛。

艾伦就是这根钉子。

而那人却全然不知地用柔软的舌头在肉茎顶端最敏感的部位摩擦着，刺激得性物分泌出一股兴奋的液体，艾伦瞬势模仿着吞咽的动作突然收紧了喉咙口，被挤压的欲望一瞬喷薄而出，白色的液体尽数灌入他口中。

没有犹豫的，艾伦直接全吞咽下去了，只剩唇边还有一点残留，他毫不在意地用手背擦去多余的部分。他曾经做过无数次类似的动作，为了制造变成巨人需要的伤口。

利威尔伸手摸上了他的下巴，用力地捏紧迫使他张开，“艾伦，我没教过你要保持干净吗。”

鬼使神差地，他把自己的嘴唇贴了上去，从撬开的齿间探入了自己的舌头，狠狠地吮吸久违的恋人的味道，察觉到底下的人对此有所抵抗时内心突然怒火更甚，他蛮横地咬破恋人的嘴唇，等到血液的味道蔓延开来时身下人才安稳下来。

利威尔抬起右手紧紧压着艾伦的头，这个角度迫使他可以吻得更深入，像是要把艾伦失踪的这几个月的份量都补回来，他把艾伦口里任何地方都舔了个遍，连对方分泌的津液也不放过，像是干渴的人找到了一瓶液体毒药一样，已经无暇去判断选择的对错。

闭着眼的利威尔看不见艾伦此时睁开的眼里的情绪，像闪过昏暗日落的光芒，他复杂地看着在马莱的每一个晚上浮现在自己脑海中的人，用目光描绘对方优雅精致的轮廓，随后又熄灭了眼里的光，顺从地纠缠着对方的唇舌，沉溺在他无比渴望的气息里。

过于熟悉的味道也唤醒了身体的记忆，所有过去情热的烙印在数月断联后起的反作用更大。

利威尔狠狠地咬着艾伦的唇瓣，左手撩起艾伦的上衣推到高处，冰冷的手指用力揉捏着圆润的乳珠，将那一块软肉搓得通红。艾伦本来就被吻得几乎喘不上气，敏感的身体也许久未尝过情欲，被利威尔抚摸过的地方都起了酥麻的反应。

利威尔的手指因为常年握剑有一层薄薄的茧，对抗巨人时手速干脆利落，但每次揉着他额头安慰他时却格外温柔。情窦初开时的新兵艾伦每次与憧憬的士兵长有少许肢体接触时心跳都会响彻不已。

利威尔的手指熟练地揉捏着柔软的乳头，把两颗乳头玩弄得肿大了一倍，每次将挺立的红珠拉扯痛之后又对待珍宝一样温柔地摩挲。他熟悉这具身体的每一处敏感点，深红的肉粒在交替的刺激下比平常挺立得更快，主动朝着手掌蹭起来。

“你就这样还能离开吗？”利威尔温热的吐息凑在艾伦耳边，他的手从上往下抚过艾伦细腻的脊背，手感良好得仿佛磁铁吸引着他的手，令他忍不住又用力捏了几下。被这双手抚摸过无数次的身体也习惯了他的触感，像被撸毛的猫一样享受，因为舒服而微微地颤抖着。

手指一路划到被包裹着的挺翘的臀部中间的沟，“看到你沦落成地下街人那种德行时，我就只想把你操到哪里也去不了。”

下一秒艾伦就被推倒在床上，内衣连同裤子被扯到膝盖处挂着，露出修长匀称的身体，稍瘦却覆盖了薄薄一层肌肉，腰部凹陷的线条纤细而流畅。比浅蜜色的体表皮肤温度稍低的手指抵在下身的入口处，修剪干净的指尖轻轻绕着褶皱处打圈。

“艾伦，反正直接进去的话你也会自我修复吧，毕竟你是能变成巨人的怪物不是吗。”

艾伦后穴的入口被挑拨后小幅度地瑟缩着，却又忍不住兴奋地分泌出了透明的液体。尽管艾伦在利威尔的视线里是被俯视的，但他没有波澜的表情平静得像在挑衅一样。

利威尔想了起来，这个家伙天生就是一个怪物。

艾伦用一只手撑着坐了起来，仰头随意脱掉了自己的上衣，露出蕴含着力量感的线条优美的肩颈。“万一变成巨人您也很麻烦吧。请您等我一下。”意外配合的艾伦搂住利威尔的上半身，模仿着对方每次做前戏那样亲吻对方的下颌。

碰到对方背部的手难以察觉地停顿了一下，利威尔在他眼里已经背负了足够重的艾尔迪亚人类的胜利。

他舔上了利威尔的鬓角，湿热的吐息紧挨着附近的皮肤，缓缓地向下方吻着，突然身体一颤，感觉到利威尔的一根手指已经在自己体内伸入了一个指节，私处的软肉立刻紧紧地吸住了它不松口。

“快点，不然我看你底下的小嘴可是迫不及待要我进去。”伸入的手指径自变换着角度搅弄，狭窄湿漉的体内被翻弄得一塌糊涂。

内心想到这可能是最后一晚而疼痛不行，他的寿命可能还剩四年，也可能只到明天。

艾伦伸出舌尖轻轻划过利威尔的喉结，又忍不住用舌头轻轻戳了一下，才转移去亲吻肩处的皮肤。艾伦的吻绵密而柔和，流连在结实有力的肌肉上，他从前不会这样大胆地暴露自己的情绪。

明明昔日恋人的体表比自己略低，却感觉触碰的地方都烫起火来，烧得他全身血液加速，本来就泛着情欲的身体酥软了一大半，对肌肤的触碰更敏感了，腰肢也难耐地扭动起来。

利威尔的手指被涌出的一股液体打湿到了根部，他顺势将两根手指都挤了进去，借着肠液的润滑在里面来回抽插。底下的性器已经又肿胀得发疼，艾伦落在他胸口的陌生的长发无意识地撩得他心脏发痒，他皱紧了眉头，忍不住想进入到这个陌生人最深处，看看他的心底到底是怎么长的。

两根手指时轻时重地擦过肠壁上的敏感点，引得体内涌上一波又一波的快感，往深处挖掘的充实感时候令人无比满足，结果又会迅速抽了出去，交替得让人备受折磨。

“兵长。”艾伦也开始呼吸不稳，“请您插进来吧。”语气却没有一点尊敬。

利威尔的手指还留在他穴内戳刺，“好好说出来，要插哪儿？”

艾伦的手覆上利威尔指节分明的手指，“这儿…”

早已忍耐许久的性器用力撞进了已经湿淋淋的穴口，利威尔扯掉了艾伦的裤子扔在地上，把他柔韧性良好的大腿打得更开，迫使狭小的入口撑开了所有皱褶。

肠壁内部湿热得可怕，利威尔的分身一进入后就被嫩肉热情地吸附上来，简直是诱惑人的毒药。利威尔一时竟有点恼火这具身体的吸引力，每次插到底后又惩罚性地全数抽出，只留头部浅浅留在穴口。但这种方式好像更能摩擦到甬道里所有的的敏感点，艾伦本人倒是毫不压抑自己的呻吟声，随着大开大合的侵入音调反而拔高得更尖。

菊穴被撑圆的入口已经习惯了被填满的快感，每次抽插时都会带出一大股液体，把它淋得一片水光淫靡，叫看的人更加忍不住捅入它的冲动。

甬道最深处还是一点一点艰难地向异物开放，尽管有润滑的肠液作用，仍然又柔软又紧致，像是要把肉棒里的精液都吸干才行。利威尔情难自禁地咬上艾伦的肩头，刻下了浅浅的牙印也没松口，下身的仍然疯狂地律动着，想要占领怀里这人最深处的身体。两人贴得如此亲近，似乎一瞬间因为身体的交合变成了一体。

艾伦的下身满足地吞吐着巨大的性器，每次被撞到最深处时都充盈得好像飞上了天堂，每次被肉茎退出时都恋恋不舍地咬紧它不放，勾得下一次更猛烈地冲撞了进来。上半身被身下猛烈的撞击激得起起伏伏，他不得已搂住了利威尔的脖颈，像奉献似的亲吻对方的唇线。

这种纯情让利威尔隐隐感到不安，和其它的吻好像存在着他说不上的区别，但对方却无事地把自己的腿也圈上了利威尔的腰，使得两人交合处贴得更紧了。利威尔被这突然的刺激弄得差点直接射出来，他按住艾伦的后脑勺教会他更成熟的吻法，吻得对方舌根都发酸，不断涌出甜蜜的津液。

上下双重快感的刺激下，艾伦忽然喘息变重，夹杂着飘忽的呻吟，全身所有的血液都似乎集中在了下身的一个点上。硬得不行的肉茎抵着自己的小腹，前端渗出的眼泪一样的液体都跟自己的汗水混在一起分不清，他本能地摸上自己肿胀的性器想自慰。

利威尔却抓住他的手腕放回到自己后颈上，不准他打出来，“你被插就可以射吧。”艾伦的脸因为忍耐变得通红，明明只要一点刺激就可以射出来，现在却在底下累积得快要爆炸了。

利威尔拍了他大腿一下，“再夹紧一点。”这人终于听话了一回，后面的双腿顺从地把自己的腰夹得更紧了。

“啊…”艾伦情欲难耐地叫了出来，感觉体内进入的东西已经深入到了可怕的地步，让人怀疑居然可以达到那么里面的程度吗，要被贯穿的恐惧让屁股不自觉地收缩了里面的肉壁。

被紧紧裹住的性器却被刺激得又涨大了几分，在身上律动的人气息也忍不住加重了，更加猛烈对着敏感点重重地研磨揉捻，酸软的肠壁随之分泌出的大股体液将甬道冲刷得湿滑不堪，电流般窜动全身的快感快要将艾伦折磨疯。

又有一次被狠狠地顶到脆弱的最深处，欲望终于积蓄到了极限，艾伦感觉全身的意识都流淌到了一个点上，像烟花一样炸开，喷出的白浊飞溅到他的下巴，胸膛，和结实的小腹上，看起来色情至极。

大脑一时断片般空白，全身的力气被抽走，艾伦靠倒在利威尔身上，他耳朵贴着那人跳动的心跳声，仿佛能和自己的心跳重合。

他希望利威尔能比自己活得长久得多。

艾伦体内因为高潮而突然收紧升温，痉挛的嫩穴挤压着坚硬的性器，舒爽的感觉惹得性器又向里面挺近了一寸。利威尔摸上那人直不起来的酸软的腰，干脆垫了个枕头把他放平在床上，底下简陋的床板随着晃动吱呀一响，他内心莫名闪过一丝不快。

艾伦柔软的长发凌乱地散在床上，几缕被汗打湿的发丝贴着他原本禁欲却烧红的脸庞，使他有一种介于少年和青年间的奇特美感。不知道是无意还是有意识地，他微张的口中此刻轻轻地呼喊着“兵长”这个称呼。

利威尔咬牙啧了一声，压下身把那人细小的声音堵在吻里，对方顺应地张嘴伸出舌头配合，他勾缠着嫩红的舌尖去探索自己的唇、舌、牙龈，把自己硝烟味的气息全都染上对方，听得对方发出享受的像小猫一样的呜咽声。

隔在两人中间的大腿也被拉开，被抬高的湿滑的私处暴露得更加清楚，每一次猛插进去的时候，穴口附近的皮肤都被啪啪打得脆响，泛起羞耻的潮红。尽管如此，穴肉里面却仍是不餍足地紧吸着他的分身，被硕大的性器碾压的地方不断分泌出供其润滑的淫水，房间里满是情色的滋滋水声，像是有一堆处在热恋期的契合情侣。

不知道做了多久，直到艾伦都射到稀薄得再没有东西可以出来，嗓子也干哑了，利威尔才在对方终于带着哭腔的求饶声里射进了已经淫靡不堪的甬道里，一大股浓稠的精液带着冲力打进体内，艾伦的呻吟拉长了调，身体也不住地颤抖，后穴里装不住的液体喷射出来，把体下湿透的床单淋得更脏污色情。

利威尔也早已汗湿透了，他把艾伦额头的头发拨开，叹口气，轻轻地吻了上去。对方温暖的肌肤贴在自己怀里，在这片刻的温存中毫无间隙。

他什么都不用问了。

“兵长…”那人似乎不想被看见表情似的，脸仍然贴着自己不动，手臂却抱上了自己的背。

“以后我可能没什么珍贵的好东西了。”可能是挨得太近的缘故，声音低得像蒙上灰尘的古弦。

“只有，从前，自由地爱着您的时候，是我最珍贵的回忆。”

“艾伦•耶格尔的过去，全都献给您了。”

有哪个笨蛋会把自己的过去当礼物。在这世上恐怕也没有人能接受。

胸口有温热的液体滑过的触感，跟盐水一样苦涩。

利威尔保持着现有的体位，也没有去看那人的脸，一切都没有必要了。“我没有什么能给你的。”

“艾伦，你就记住我给你的这份痛苦吧。”

差点忘了，这世界，不管是对人还是巨人，都是一个残酷的地狱。


End file.
